


no way to hide a boner

by arry_sterk



Series: Birthdays [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comforting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arry_sterk/pseuds/arry_sterk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya and Gendry go to Thorpe park</p>
            </blockquote>





	no way to hide a boner

Gendry had gone to Thorpe park with Arya. It was their favorite theme park in England for that matter, and they travelled there frequently. Being both eighteen they drove there. Their favorite rides that they had agreed, _correction, that Arya had agreed, were Samurai, Saw and Stealth. All the bloody S's._

But this time it was special, because it was Gendry's birthday so he got to choose what to go on, well yeah for about ten minutes then she'll take charge. Gendry looked over at his, friend, and she was rocking her head to some green day. With her feet up on the air bag compartment. “You know if we crash you’ll probably loose your legs.”

“Well, then you better not crash, cause I’ll haunt you if I die.” She retorted then laughed at Gendry's face. He loved her laugh, it wasn’t a girly laugh, also not quiet, which was what he liked. The fact she didn’t give to shits about what people thought of her.

“Right okay were here.” Once they parked and got into the theme park. Arya smiled at Gendry. They were staying at the hotel too. Getting their bags out of Gendry’s crappy Ford Fiesta. They each had one big bag for the two nights they were staying and then another to take round the park with them.

They got to the shark hotel with high hopes, they knew it would be awesome. You get you second night free, the parking is free, first the the ride as you get to the rides before it’s open to the public, and a buffett breakfast, which basically sealed the deal for Gendry.

Walking up to the front desk, Gendry told the woman his second name that he had reserved two rooms in. “In sorry sir, but we were all booked up, there’s only one room available.”

“But I prebooked the two, rooms.” He raised his eyebrows and she shrugged.

“Its this or nothing.” Arya punched his arm and he rubbed where she had punched him. Gendry took the room, key and they got into a lift.

“God damn bull. Oh well, it’s not that bad.” Arya said as they got into the room, of only one double bed. “Well you choose which side.” Gendry put his bags on the right side and Arya rolled her eyes in frustration. They Gendry moved to the left side and Arya smiled at him.

When they got outside they were walking down they’re usual path. “So where to first.” She was walking backward while talking to him.

“Vortex, Zodiac then Colossus and Saw?” She nodded and when he caught up with her and be turned around. Arya bloody Stark, slipped her hand into his. He looked down, and it was still the same girl. The same girl who had argued at him over literally the smallest things ever, she seemed she always picked a fight. Now here she was, holding his hand. He was so fucking confused.

“God, don’t look so scared.” Arya seemed amused at his expression. “God I’ll let go of you wa….” When she was pulling away, Gendry clutched her hand back again.

“No.” Was all he said, pulling her hand back. He could have sworn he saw Arya blush.

By lunchtime, they had been on all the big rides twice at least, and Saw, six times in a row. Just because the queues were smaller. “Lets get lunch, well I want noodles. What about you?” Arya was still holding Gendry’s hand.

But at one point when they were waiting in line for colossus for 2 hours!, she was infront of him, then she leant back onto him. He wrapped his arms around stomach and she put her hands over his. Gendry had seen a group of girls, of about 14 or 15. Two of the girls aw'd at them, they others rolled their eyes at the two, it made Arya and Gendry laugh together.

“UK, I can get KFC on our way over there.” They were at Swarm, and had to walk all the way over to the other side of the lake near Saw and Colossus.

“Right then, it’s quite long way to walk, I want a piggy back.” Gendry had done this last time, when it was the end of their day and Arya was almost asleep.

“Fine then.” He nodded, pulled his shoulder back to the side Arya jumped onto his back and wrapped her legs around his stomach. Wrapping her arms around his neck. “What noodles you gonna get?” He asked her as they retreated from Swarm.

“Sweet and sour chicken, the norm.” Arya rested her head on his shoulder and Gendry breathed in. _Fuck, now if something happens I can’t cover a boner God Dammit!_ Gendry then almost froze where he stood but carried on walking past Amity. Arya was beginning to kiss his neck and shoulder. Very subtly, but the occasionally peck on his skin gave his goosebumps. Then she started to run her up his neck and into his hair. After that she leant her head onto the top of his head, and he hoisted her up a little higher, as they approached KFC, Gendry didn’t even stop.

He carried on walking to the noodles bar. Arya didn’t seem to have any objections either.

When it reached the end of the day, they crashed into their room with bags full of sweets and laughing about something outside. They were making so much noise that Gendry had to try and calm himself and her. “Right, okay, okay,let’s just, try and calm down.” Gendry closed the door and fell back onto the bed. Arya fell down next to him.

“Well, I want some beer and sweets.” Arya told him, sitting up and going to the phone. “Hello, can we get some Pic and Mix and Budweiser 6 pack sent up please? Thank you.” She turned to Gendry. “You’ll need to show ID. Just use your Driving license. Gendry nodded.

“I brought alien, predator alien V predator, true grit, and a shit load of marvel movies. Which one first?” Gendry turned, and Saw Arya hugging her knees and crying with her head down. “Okay, we won’t watch anything. What do you want to do?” He shuffled closer to Arya. She carried on whimpering and crying. There were a few minutes of silence before she put up he head.

Drying her tears and breathing out she shaking said smiling weakly. “Lets, watch Predator.” She was going for the DVD but Gendry stopped her hand.

“Arya what’s wrong?” Her hand was trying to move under his grasp and she couldn’t meet his gaze. “Arya?” He asked.

“You’ll think I’m silly for crying.” Suddenly Gendry saw the scared little girl when he first met her. She was on the streets nd had run away from home.

“Never.” He whispered. Arya looked at him and her eyes began to weep, she whimpered through tears.

“I can’t stop thinking about dad.” Gendry pulled Arya close to him and she cried into his chest. Ned had died last month and Arya hadn’t cried yet. She thought there was something wrong with her, so Gendry did his best to take her mind of it. Taking her out almost every day and spending loads of tie with her.

“Shshsh it’s okay.” He whispered into her hair. Arya pulled back for a second.

“I’m sorry.” Arya whispered. For what his gaze asked. “I’ve ruined your birthday, I planned it to be special and to be fun. But I’ve messed it up, like I mess everything up. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.” Gendry pulled Arya to his chest again and she wrapped her arms around his stomach.

“You have ruined nothing.” Then there was a knock on the door. Gendry stood up, and kissed Arya’s forehead. Before going to the door and getting the room service. Handing her the pic and Mix he put the Budweiser on the side table. Grabbing the predator DVD Gendry put it into the player and pressed play. Scooting back onto the pillows Arya sat next to him. Then lay downswing on his chest, putting the box of sweets between Gendry’s legs on the sheets.

She began to stroke Gendry’s stomach with her fingertips, then went under his shirt doing the same thing. _Fuck this, there’s no way to hide a boner!_


End file.
